


Bare Shoulder

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: musicprincess1990 on tumblr asked (waaay back in Feb 2018, sorry!): Since I accidentally sent my last ask to wifey (who kindly gifted me with a ficlet anyway), here's one for you. How about some shoulder kisses? Not required for said shoulders to be bare, but I certainly won't turn my nose up if they are.





	Bare Shoulder

Her shoulder was bare. Just the left one; the right was still modestly covered by her oversized jumper, but the cowl-neck just would  _not_  stay up on that side, as he'd heard her complain a few times. Which was why she only wore it when the rest of her warm tops were in the wash (Molly hated doing laundry, she'd rather scrub toilets and deworm Toby, as she'd also stated more than once) so it always came down to this one jumper.

It was bright and vibrant, a deep turquoise that set off her skin to exquisite, irresistible, glowing perfection.

Especially that oh-so-tempting shoulder.

_Irresistible,_  Sherlock thought again.  _So why even try to resist?_

_Not going to,_ he assured himself.

Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on that exact spot.

And Molly sighed and leaned into his embrace.

 

_**Bonus original (more humorous) ending:** _

_And Molly - his sweet, loving, patient, kind, adorable Molly - glowered at him and swatted him away. "Jesus, Sherlock, you know better than to kiss me in the morgue!"_


End file.
